Warriors with Wings
by Amberbydreams
Summary: A series of dream sequences with warriors characters, except in their dreams, they have wings. See how the dreams of the Warriors character pay out. Are they StarClan sent, or otherwise? Feel free to request characters for future chapters! T for space.
1. Black Dreams

Blackstar felt his last life drain away from himself. He expected to find himself in the usual empty area, staring at the sleeping translucent bodies of his and all the other leader's lost lives. But he seemed to just walk out of his dead body. He noticed with a start that two broad, white fluffy wings protruded from his back. _This is probably how I get to StarClan, or something. _He gulped. _Has StarClan accepted me since I abandoned them? No, these wings must be proof they accept. _

Blackstar stretched the wings and flapped them, finding he could glide up into the air with ease. He had been flying up in spirals for some time when everything began to go wrong. Red droplets fell out of the sky from nowhere, and as one landed in his mouth, he realized what it was: blood.

A couple droplets fell onto his wings. Instantly, the blood-stained down dissolved. Blackstar sped his ascent as long as he could, until the damage taken to his wings slowed him down again.

Then he saw it, the border of StarClan. He had but to ascend a couple foxlengths to grab the ledge. He broke through a tin layer of cloud, and the rain of blood stopped. But his wings still had blood on them, and he just managed to get his front legs and chest over the ledge when the last feathers dissolved from his wings, leaving just skeleton-like fragments of the wings.

Blackstar looked up. In font of him stood Raggedstar and Runningnose, their backs facing him, and he pricked his ears, meowing a greeting. But neither of them returned it. They just looked at him, sadness in their eyes. They started to walk away, as another cat came into view.

"Boulder!" Blackstar gasped. Boulder had never been a very close friend of his, but he was the only friend from Blackstar's early life that had made it to StarClan.

Boulder bounded forward, but was cut off by Raggedstar. Runningnose kept walking away as Raggedstar shook his head at the grey tom. Boulder bowed his head, and they started to walk off.

Blackstar had seen enough. He heaved his weight onto his front paws, digging his claws into the topsoil. As he was about to lift himself onto the StarClan soil, he felt claws dig into his left hind leg, and the whole weight of another large cat pulled him down until he was only dangling by his front paws. He looked down to see his attacker. "Sol!"

The tortoiseshell-tabby tom grinned, narrowing his hypnotizing yellow eyes as they met with Blackstar's amber gaze. "You don't need StarClan, Blackstar," Sol hissed, pricking his ears. "They've never helped you. Why should you trust them? Come with me, to the Place of No Stars."

Blackstar flattened his ears, letting out a ferocious growl. "Get OFF of me!" he yowled, hooking the claws of his right hind leg into Sol's chin. He flung the tom off of his leg, but his eyes widened as he saw what had appeared below him: The Place of No Stars.

His right paw's claws faltered for a moment, and he barely managed to get a grip back onto the soil. He looked up at the edge of StarClan again, and saw a new face slowly coming into view. There were blue-grey furred tufts at the end of the pricked ears, and slowly the inquiring face of Stonefur came into view. His initial look of curiosity turned into coldness as he realized who he was coming upon.

Blackstar was breathing in gasps, desperation getting the better of his old grudge. "Stonefur, please…" he gasped, eyes wide and pupils dilated. "Help me."

His old rival looked at him for a long time, his eyes slowly softening. Just as Blackstar began to hope that help had come, an odd sound came from Stonefur's throat, breaking the tense silence.

"Heh. Heheheh. Ha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Stonefur's face cracked, going from concerned to maniacal laughter in an instant. His grey eyes were wide, and he stared directly at Blackstar, who was now struggling wildly to keep a grip on the crumbling rim. The laughter stopped as suddenly as it had come, and Stonefur narrowed his eyes and pinned his ears back, though still looking intensely smug. "Goodbye, Blackstar," he purred, and he turned around starting to walk away, his tail held high.

Blackstar had lost all sense of dignity in his desperation. "Wait! Stonefur," he started as the tom looked over his shoulder. "Why? I've repented; I've done nothing but try to help my clan! I've given up all my grudges to try and make my life right! Have you gone mad?"

Stonefur glared at Blackstar. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy, murderer." And with that, Stonefur continued to walk away as Blackstar lost his last grip on StarClan soil, and fell to the forest below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow. Sol's a creeper. O.o I honestly didn't mean for him to be, I don't even support BlackstarXSol.

Oh, don't worry, people, Blackstar's just dreaming. He'd _better _get into StarClan. This dream takes place the night after he regains faith in StarClan in Long Shadows.

Plz comment! ^.^


	2. A Jay's Wings

Warriors with Wings

Chapter 2 - Vision

Jayfeather slit his eyes open. _Ability to see through my eyes? _Check. _Dark, gloomy forest? _Check. _No stars in the sky? _Check. This was a dream. More specifically, a dream in The Place of No Stars. Jayfeather sighed. He'd only been here once before, and that was a long time ago, but he knew that Tigerstar was here, and he really didn't want to deal with that right now.

_Is Tigerstar's scent nearby? _Yep, it was everywhere. Hawkfrost's scent was there, too. The scent was fresh. He'd probably run into the two.

Letting out one last sigh, Jayfeather picked himself out of the lying position he had kept on the ground. He fluttered his wings, shaking the dust out of them.

_Wait, wings?_ Jayfeather twisted his head around to face his back. Sure enough, there were two strange appendages sticking out of his back, around his shoulder blade. Jayfeather wasn't sure how he knew they were wings, though. Of all the things in the world he had seen, one thing he had never seen in his dreams was a bird. These things seemed to be what wings would look like. He flapped them once to check it out.

Jayfeather immediately pulled the wings back in as he was lifted three tail-lengths into the air. He let out a small yowl of surprise, then fell back to the ground, stirring up the dust so that it once again made a fine layer over his feathers.

As Jayfeather once again picked himself off the ground, he examined his wings. They seemed to be a good size, and he definitely considered them pretty. The feathers were layered thickly over the muscles, and they were a bright shade of blue that slowly faded to a nearly-white blue at the tips. Jayfeather was glad he could see in his dreams, or else he would have never appreciated the beauty of his wings.

Sight. Jayfeather often considered the fact that, in a deeper sense, he saw more than ay other cat. The past, the future, StarClan, this place, the only thing he really didn't see was his present. Now that he thought about it, Jayfeather wasn't sure he'd ever seen his own reflection.

He searched vaguely for a clear pool, but this forest needed no water or prey, so it provided none. Jayfeather sat where he was, pondering vaguely if he could fly out of the forest. But the branches above him were many, and tangled, it was unlikely that he would find any safe route up, as inexperienced at as flying he was.

"Ah, Jayfeather." Jayfeather spun around and Tigerstar's voice sounded behind him.

All of Jayfeather's fur fluffed up in alarm. "What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want very well." Tigerstar meowed coolly.

Jayfeather's ear twitched. "I'm forgetful. Enlighten me."

The dead tom's head cocked to the side, his eyes narrowing. "What odd extra appendages you have there." He commented, flicking his tail at the wings.

"It's hard to miss them." Jayfeather said sarcastically, taking a step backwards uncomfortably.

Tigerstar purred softly. "Well, you can obviously fly with them."

"So?"

"So you could get me out of here."

Jayfeather cringed at the words. He had to get out of here, now. As Tigerstar turned back towards him, his eyes lit, Jayfeather sped around and ran the other direction.

Suddenly, Hawkfrost jumped out of the shadows, cutting the small tom off. Pinning his ears back, Jayfeather jumped into the air, unfurling his bright wings instinctively.

He beat the wings a couple times, feeling his feelings lift. _I escaped, _he thought, but suddenly a weight clung to his hind paw. Twisting his head around, he saw Tigerstar clinging on to him, malice in his eyes.

"Do it for your grandfather!" he growled, slowly climbing up to the medicine cat's back.

Jayfeather pinned his ears back. He spun around, shaking Tigerstar off. His flailing paw caught Tigerstar's cheek, and the large tom fell to the ground, hard.

The medicine cat pinned his ears back, throwing a faint hiss to the two cats in the clearing below. As he watched, other cats joined the clearing, most unfamiliar to Jayfeather, but a couple seemed to match old tales he had heard. Brokenstar and Darkstripe, to name two.

But there were many more, too many to count, all gathering, staring with cold glittering eyes at Jayfeather. _What are they all doing here?_

Most of the eyes were filled with hate, but some, with regret, and ever fear. Jayfeather's heart twinged regretfully, but he forced himself to turn around, and he slowly flew out of the trees, and into a huge, blank abyss. He looked down, and, below the now see-through Dark Forest, was the huge, glittering lake. The clan territories looked more beautiful and peaceful than ever, and he could even see two ShadowClan cats sitting by the lake together.

With a mew of joy, Jayfeather swooped down to the lake, dipping his paw in the water as he flew by. He felt his spirits immediately lift, all but forgetting about all the cats in the Dark Forest. He beat his winged and lifted up towards the sky once again.

Jayfeather looked up, and saw the border of StarClan in the distance, glittering invitingly in the distance. He headed towards the glittering area, looking back for a moment to the Dark Forest.

"I may be blind, Tigerstar, but I've seen more than you ever will."

-----

A/N:

O.O

It's been nearly a year since I've updated this thing. And my update chapter is SO SHORT.

I FAIL.

I'm sorry about how long this took me, I have no excuse. The next chapter will feature Scourge.

This might end up as a series of oneshots, it might end up as a plot. It depends.

Requests are still welcome, and I promise I'll update again this weekend to make up for the horribly long hiatus and horribly short chapters!

R&R!


End file.
